Time
by Leoanda Taylor
Summary: .::COMPLETE::. This is a bit yaoi, it is meant to be implied though you have to think to pick up on it. It's also a songfic! Please R&R! What will Syaoran do? ExSy. Heheh!


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Card Captor Sakura, nor do I own Anastacia's song 'Time' - if I did, I would be an accomplished writer world famous. But I'm not! So there you are!

Okay, this is slightly weird, and I hope you like it as it may bit a bit ooc. I love this song! Anastacia rocks! Along with other artists such as Foofighters and Linkin Park ect. I don't own em!

**Apologies:** Sorry, I know I should be doing 'Amber Eyes' but my GCSE's are happening at the moment, and I couldn't get this out my head, so I had to do this to get on with my revisin'! I hope you enjoy! Please R&R!

**Time**

**Leoanda Taylor**

_/Time keeps running away, no matter whats left behind, it keeps on movin'_

_Ohooh...  
__Time  
__Mmmmmuuuummmm...  
__Time/_

Dark winds of hate and evil swept through the endless blackness that was once Penguin Park. Syaoran whirled around on the spot, death glare in place. His ruffled chocolate locks lifted slightly in the cold wind. His eyes widened, and he froze in place.

_/They say timing, is everything, but nothing you control  
__'Cause theres always tomorrow, but tomorrow never knows  
__Its one day at a.../_

Cold, evil laughter surrounded the pitch blackness, as a figure cloaked in deep purple faded into Syaoran's view. Pale skin, deep purple eyes and long deep purple hair tied back in a plait, and the mans cold smirk, laughter coming from pale lips.

_/Time keeps running away no matter whats left behind it, keeps on movin'  
__Tomorrows not in today, and all of your yesterdays are only a matter of...  
__Time.../_

"Look, young worrior. Choose."

_/Time.../_

The figure held out his pale yet youthful hand, pointing at two tied up figures. Syaoran supn around - giving out a gasp - and if possible, his eyes widened even more. Taking and automatic step backwards, Syaoran looked horrifiedly at one Kinomoto Sakura, and one Hiiragzawa Eriol. Both of them were looking at him with hope, Sakura had streams of tears rolling down her cheeks. Eriol smiled lightly.

_/When a journey of a lifetime will begin with one step  
__When we're climbing up that moutain its so easy to forget  
__Its one step at a.../_

"Choose."

_/Time keeps running away no matter whats left behind it, keeps on movin'  
__Tomorrows not in today, and all of your yesterdays are only a matter of.../_

Turning to face the dark figure, Syaoran gave a puzzled look. _Choose...? He can't possibly want me to...? Could he...?_

"Which ever one you choose shall live. The other die by my hands." The laughter filtered through the air once more.

_/Time keeps running away no matter whats left behind it, keeps on movin'  
__Tomorrows not in today, and all of your yesterdays are only a matter of...  
__Time.../_

"Choose? Choose! And what will happen if I do?" Syaoran yelled out paniked.

"I will take the life you have not chosen to live, and will be gone. This is your choice. Choose wisely." The figure smirked even more, sending cold chills down Syaoran's spine.

_/Ohoooh...  
__Time...  
__Ohohoohoohoooh...  
__Ohohoooohoooohooooooh..  
__Hah.../_

Syaoran glanced between the two tied up figures. His eyes lingered on Eriol's at the two tried to exchange feelings of regret, guilt, and love to each other. Giving out a determined nod, Syaoran moved his eyes to Sakura's. He nodded to her, before turning back to the figure.

_/Time keeps running away no matter whats left behind it, keeps on movin'  
__Tomorrows not in today, and all of your yesterdays...  
__Your yesterdays..  
__Oh!  
__Say time keeps running away  
__Ohooh..  
__I say tomorrows not in today and all of your yesterdays..  
__Are only a matter of..  
__Time.../_

"I choose Eriol! But I put myself in Sakura's place!"

"NO! Syaoran! Don't!" Eriol shouted out, eyes wide.

"Syaoran!" Sakura yelled.

"Then it shall be done." The figures eyes glowed for a few seconds.

_/Time...  
__Ohoohoohohoooh...  
__Yeah../_

A hand flew out and grabbed Syaoran's neck lifting him up into the air, stangling him. Giving out a choke, Syaoran brought up his hands to the hand clutching his neck. The clutch tightened until a sickly crunch was heard.

_/Ohooh your yesterdays are only a matter of.../_

Syaoran's arms fell down to his sides.

_/Time.../_

"NO! SYAORAN!"

_/Ohoohoohoh.../_

Eyes went from passionate amber to pitch black. The hand let go of Syaoran's now limp form, and let him fall into a heap on the floor. "So it has been done!" The figure brung all of the cold wind around him into his palm, the blackness fading away and the figure disappeared, leaving two crying teenagers and a dead boy in Penguin Park.

_/Time.../_

Night had settled in, and the stars shone brighter than they had ever before.

_/Time./_


End file.
